


More Than One Way To Knock Down A Wall

by CavannaRose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: Working a skills test with Spike sets off tempers, and the added heat is hard to resist.
Relationships: Spike (BtVS)/Reader, Spike/You
Kudos: 67
Collections: Spike





	More Than One Way To Knock Down A Wall

**Author's Note:**

> A friend requested some mild porn and now all of you get to see it. :)

"You were only supposed to blow the bloody doors off!" More barely discernable cursing came from beneath the pile of debris left in the wake of what was, perhaps, not the most well-controlled explosion you had ever engineered. Regardless, the door was _technically_ open now, so you could chalk this one up to success as you brushed ash and drywall from your hair. The sight of Spike, duster coated white, scrabbling to get back on his feet while chunks of the aforementioned sheetrock crumbled beneath him definitely made it all worthwhile. He looked ridiculous, and as you moved forward to give him a hand up, a treacherous giggle escaped your lips, causing him to glare.

"To be fair, Spike, if I had known that the walls were simply plaster and gypsum I probably would have recommended we go in through them and ignore the doors completely. All we would have needed was a sturdy ax or a hammer." Your observation failed to impress as you grasped one another's forearms and pulled the vampire from the rubble. Whiter than usual in the plethora of dust floating around, the former Slayer-killer could have made an excellent mime at the moment, and the thought ruined the rest of your composure, sending you into a full-on chuckle fit. 

"Laughing at my pain? Why I oughta..." Moving with the terrifying speed of the undead he grasped the collar of your shirt, pushing you up against one of the remaining walls. Maybe someone else would have been afraid, what with his face inches from your own, but you were too focused on the fact that this close up to a living being you would have felt hot breath on your skin; but from him? Nothing. Of course, that meant you were now staring at his lips; and Spike? Well, he was suddenly silent, the tension building up between the two of you. "Ah, fuck it." With that enigmatic statement, the focus of all your attention suddenly came crashing down against your own lips, catching you by surprise. 

He was a monster, a demon, a _killer_... He was also the best kisser you had ever locked lips with. What started out rough and demanding quickly softened, his tongue tracing the seal of your lips, begging entrance. What else could you do but part them for him? His one hand cupped the back of your neck, the other dropping from your collar to trace your body, settling on your hip and pulling you flush with him. Spike made a low moaning sound as you complied, your own hands reaching out to touch him, one on his firm shoulder, the other cupping his cheek as your tongues danced around each other. A smile curved the corner of your lips as you ground your pelvis against him, eliciting another moan while his grip tightened on you, forcing you to remain in place. Under your palm you could actually feel his features shifting while excitement overrode his control and you gasped, a suddenly sharp fang pricking your tongue. 

With a muttered curse he tore himself away from you, leaving you slumped and panting against the remaining wall as you watched him, a shaky hand moving up to wipe the trickle of blood away from your mouth. His hands were covering his face, hiding himself from you as he struggled to regain some semblance of sanity. Sanity wasn't what you wanted, though, not after such a small taste of his passion. Stepping forward you reached for Spike, tugging his hands away from his face. Golden eyes filled with despair as you saw the monster he so easily became, but instead of recoiling, you moved forward, tucking his arms around you as you went up on tiptoe to press kisses along his ridged brows. "If you're gonna vamp out you gotta kiss more carefully, big guy."

Your fingertips trailed down his neck, feeling the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard. Grinning, a little bit of devilment taking hold of you, you pressed your cheek against his, letting your warm breath heat up the chill of his earlobe. "Since we failed the test, the Watcher and crew will be here in about fifteen minutes. How far do you think we can get before then?"

Lust took hold of his expression, and with a few quick movements he had your back up against the wall, pants dangling around four ankles as your mouths clashed once more. It hadn't been that long since you'd messed around with a guy, but he had been disappointing in all the ways that Spike _clearly_ was not. The blonde vampire hit all your spots, lips trailing across your face and down your neck as more drywall dust filled the air, sticking to bodies that were starting to sweat from exertion. He held you so tight that neither of you noticed when the rest of the wall gave out, the sheer strength of his arms and legs holding you aloft as he thrust over and over up inside of you. Balancing you on one arm he reached around to stroke you, giving you a little extra sensation in order to drive you over the edge that much quicker before finally he took his own release, cum dripping down your leg as he held you there, whispering sweet nothings against the base of your neck. "Do it, I know you want to." 

Groaning, he mumbled a refusal, but you stretched your neck out, putting the pulse point right under his mouth. Even the most controlled of vampires would struggle against such temptation, and with a moan he sunk those sharp fangs into your skin, your body going rigid as it drove you to that ever-elusive second climax. He pulled away after the smallest taste, setting you down on the cleanest patch of ground before shrugging out of his t-shirt and offering it to you, a suspicious hint of red rising in his cheeks. "Here... you clean off I'll... I'll divert the rest of 'em for a moment." He paused, placing a soft kiss on your forehead as he pressed the cotton fabric into your hand. "And once I got them right diverted, we're gonna find somewhere more private and do this again... just slower." There was a more than a hint of a growl in his voice, making the promise almost seem like a threat. The best kind of threat.


End file.
